The adventure's of a cat eared boy
by gameongreenlazer
Summary: What happens when Cardin finally gets what he deserves? Who is this cat eared hero? Will he use Cardin as a scratching post? And what happens when he meets velvet. Amateur fic but its my best yet. Read and review if you hate Cardin! Starts episode 11
1. Meeting Tom

**AUTHORS NOTES**

This starts on episode 11 in the show

There is a new oc that will be the main character.

I do not own RWBY but the oc is mine.

This is mostly an ocxvelvet story but I may use some characters if readers suggest the in the reviews.

I'm using her for the romance because no one else has.

Please enjoy review, and vote for the poll to see Cardin get beat up or humiliated.

Velvet Scarlatina was a Faunus. A rather cute girl from head to toe….. Minus the long bunny ears on her head. She was cute, got good grades, and never hurt anyone that wasn't a grim. But wherever she went humans only saw her ears but nothing else.

Today was just like that.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWW THAT HURTS!" Cardin and his team laughed as he pulled on her ears. "Told you they were real." Cardin's team only continued to laugh. "Please stop." She said politely. Cardin let go as one of his goons said. "What a freak." She simply ran away from them after the comment.

As she was leaving she heard a loud "CLANK!" Followed by a gasp from everyone in the cafeteria. She turned around to see someone in a black hoodie and jeans standing over Cardin with a dented metal lunch tray in his hands. One of Cardin's teammates came around the table as he pulled his arm back for a punch. The hooded boy ducked picked up the goon and threw him at the other two causing a loud thud followed by moans an ows. The figure then ran over them like steps before diving out the window. Leaving Cardin growling as he got up.

Velvet stood in front of the window and muttered "Thank you" just loud enough to hear it herself as she turned around. "You're welcome!' She turned to see a face with brown hair, blue and a black hood just peeping above the window sill before he ducked to avoid Cardin's wrath. Velvet backed away from Cardin as he approached her. She turned to run away but ran into Professor Ozpin only one foot away.

The climbed through the locker room window and made his way to his locker before opining it. He took of his hoodie and revealed his cat-like ears on his head. He put on a red t-shirt and a light blue denim jacket that matched his pants.

The bell rang just as he arrived at the class room doors and barged in.

Velvet was the first in the room or so she thought. She sat down without even noticing the cat eared boy next to her. "Hello again." He chuckled. Velvet looked at him with big brown eyes.

Class was Normal until team CRDL entered with Cardin holding an ice pack as well as his team. They took their seats as velvet began to worry. "Alright class now can someone tell me what advantage Faunus have over man? "Mr. arc." "Um…. It's" "**RIIIINNG"** Just in the nick of time Cardin's phone rang for the class to hear it. "Mr. Winchester will you please hand over your phone so others can actually learn something!" While the teacher was distracted the denim clad cat tossed a ball of paper onto Jaune's desk. Jaune unscrambled it and nodded. "Now Mr. Arc what advantages to Fauna have over man?" "Night vision." "That is absolutely correct." The teacher went on as the cat fauna put his phone into his pocket and chuckled. Velvet just smiled.

"Will MS. Velvet Scaratina and Thomas Blueridge please report to the headmaster office immediately." Boomed Ozpin's voice over the intercom. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Cliff said. "Yeah." Velvet sighed. Then they both tried to stand up but only bumped into each other and fell back in their seats. "Sorry!" Velvet said blushing. "Don't be." Tom said. "Now I just need to see what Ozpin wants." "But he called me." She said sounding confused. "But he called me _Tom Blueridge_!" "Oh" Velvet smiled "I'm Velvet Scaratina."

Thanks for reading and if you want to see Cardin get whooped or embarrassed vote on the poll (Witch is on my profile page)


	2. New team and punishment

Author's notes

There is a poll to decide what happens to Cardin on my profile page so check that out.

(Tom and velvet walk into Ozpin's office)

"Ah Ms. Scalatina and Mr. Blueridge take a seat.

"Well first I need to ask you both something." "Shoot." Tom said cool. "Mr. Winchester and his team were assaulted during lunch and I require witnesses. " "Do you know anything Mr. Bluridge?" "No traffic wasn't so hot on the highway and I didn't get here till lunch was over …. Sorry." "Don't apologize unless it's your fault Mr. Blueridge." "Its Tom sir …just Tom." "Right well a witness claims that it was a Faunus with brown hair and cat ears that assaulted Team CRDL." "It wasn't me sir." Tom said calmly. "Then who?" "Some guy in a black hood." "Really because if I recall correctly you where late and didn't get here till after lunch." Ozpin said adjusting his glasses. Velvet sighed and Tom just stared "Alright sir you got me so now what?" "Now you're punishment will be a fight against one of our more…Advanced students in your next class." "Alright." Tom sighed "…..And a fair fight with Mr. Winchester during this year's Vital festival in three weeks." Ozpin sips his coffee. "I understand you're motive for the fight and I agree that Cardin needs to learn a lesson." "But I will not let students fight outside of training or sparing." "Clear" "Crystal" Tom said with cold voice. "Now Velvet I'm sure you want to know why you're here." Velvet nodded. "You were both among the last students to be accepted as well as one other who will be on your team." "Who?' Tom and Velvet asked. "Me." Velvet and tom turned around and saw a boy with red hair who was wearing a black and red cloak. "Then names Adam." He said as he stepped forward.

Time skip 10 minutes.

"Alright our first match up is Tom Blueridge VS Yang Xiao Long!" "Prepare for battle!"

Yang equipped her gauntlets and looked at tom as he dug into his pants pockets. He gave a nervous grin as he kept looking. He then reached into his coat pocket and pulled out two brass knuckles. He slammed his knuckles together causing light blue aura to cover his hands. They fought as some of the audience started talking. "I've never seen aura do that before." "Aura can be used to enhance some weapons by covering them with aura." "Yeah but she's got this" "Don't be so sure." The rest of team RWBY and JNPR looked at her. "Excuse me!" "Well she is good but so is he." "What is he you're boyfriend?" "No no no no he is just on my team!" "Right well Yang is strongest to the team….. What about him" Asked a white haired girl "He beat Cardin Winchester." She said proudly "What when!" Asked a blond boy. "Today in the cafeteria." They all gasped. "THAT WAS HIM?" They yelled at once. "No way was the guy who beat him wearing a black hoodie." Cried a red head "He said that when he jumped out the window he climbed down to the locker room where he changed outfits so he wouldn't be recognized." Velvet said calmly "Smart" Commented a back haired girl. "Did he get caught?" "Well yeah….. Ozpin pretty much interrogated him." "And since he needed to learn a lesson he is out there fighting you friend." "Oh that actually makes perfect sense." Commented a girl in a red hood

**Back to the fight**

Tom and Yang both punched each other's fist and got thrown into a wall. Upon getting back up Tom flicked a switch on his brass knuckles and a black came out of the side. He ran at Yang as she got up and tried to block with her left gauntlet. A few second latter the gauntlet fell on the ground in pieces and Tom jumped back. Yang ran at him and ended up getting her other gauntlet destroyed. "Winner Tom Blueridge." Glydia goodwitch said into a microphone before walking over to Tom. "I hope you know that school rules state that whoever breaks another student weapon will have to pay for it." Tom sighed and looked at the ground.


	3. Fights

Chapter 3 starts now

**Two weeks later.**

Tom may have won the fight but he still got torn up. His sleeves were torn and his arm was bleeding from the fight. Velvet ran over to tom just as he walked off the stage. "He don't worry it's just a flesh wound." Ignoring that Velvet grabbed his arm. She closed her eyes as white aura surged through her hand and around Tom's arm. Looking at his arm Now fully healed he smiled. "Thanks" "Don't mention it." **"The next match is… Tom VS Adam! **Adam walked up with a grin.

**Flashback start**

**In Ozpin's office**

"About the team Sir…." "You never said anything about who's in charge." Adam spoke "Yes it's currently undecided who will be your leader. Ozpin answered. "But someone has to be leader!" Adam slammed his fist on the table and Ozpin shook his head. "Yes and someone will become leader as soon as I make up my mind." "But we need to choose…" "As headmaster the decision is left to me and me alone." Ozpin cut Him off

**Flashback end**

Adam looked at Tom and Velvet from on top of the stage. "You'll need a medic when I'm done with you**" **Adam laughed"Come on I don't have all day." Adam said trying to sound tough. Tom ran back on stage weapons ready. "You ready?" Tom asked "Absolutely." Adam said.

The fight started off looking like Adam was goanna win. Tom kept blocking but didn't attempt to strike. Then… Adam got cocky. Adam jumped high and came down with his sword as Tom summersaulted backwards and kicked him in his chin. Adam recovered by doing a backflip with his own momentum. Charging at Tom one last time Adam clashed with Tom's left Knuckle duster (A knife and brass knuckles combined) Tom grinned as he pulled back his right hand and hit him right in the face and sending him straight on his back against the floor. "Well I guess you should have planned better." Ozpin said looking at Adam on the ground. "In any case you were reckless and ended up losing what you wanted to gain." Ozpin turns to Tom who was offering to give Adam a hand getting up. "Hmm." "I've made my decision from this day fourth Tom Blueridge will serve as Team leader." Tom's mouth dropped open. "I…. I won't let you down… Sir" "Good now if you will excuse me." Ozpin said as he turned and walked away

"I guess I'm in charge then." "Yeah I guess you are." Velvet giggled. "Just don't brag about it." Adam Said. "Well we got one week till the festival." Tom looked at Adam. "Wanna rematch." "Heh! You know it." Adam said as he pulled out his sword.

**The day of the festival and before the fight.**

"Good luck dude!" Adam said "Thanks Dude." Tom and Adam bump fist. Velvet walks over slowly and stands in front of Tom. "Thank you." She mumbles looking at the ground. "What?" Tom blinks. "Thank you." She said louder. "You're pretty much fighting him because he was a jerk to me." "So….Thanks. She said starting to smile. Tom puts his hand of Velvets shoulder. "You're welcome." Tom tilts his head. "You know….. You're pretty cute when you smile." Tom the turns towards the stair and walks up to the middle and looks back to see Velvet Smiling and blushing. Tom chuckles and continues walking upwards towards the stage.

Cardin and Tom stand face to face. "Heh… You ready." Cardin smirks "You know it." Tom replies Taking out his Knuckledusters. "BEGIN" Cried professor Ozpin. Cardin instantly charged swinging his mace downwards. Tom stepped to his left as the mace impacts the ground. "Tom placed one foo on the mace and thrust the other into Cardin's face causing him to roll backwards. Cardin gets up as Tom begins to punch his metal plated torso. Cardin laughs and attempts to punch Tom who grabs his hand and twist his arm behind his back and slams him face fist into the ground. Cardin was down…. Or so he thought. Cardin gets back up with his mace in his hand as he limps over towards Tom. Cardin slowly and with trembling hands swings his mace into the air only to see Tom grab the handle as it came crashing down. Cardin tried to throw one last punch put yet again Tom blocked it with his other hand. Tom pulled his head back and the forwards as he head-butted Cardin right in the forehead.

Cardin fell and everyone cheered. Velvet Ran up and hugged Tom though he had different plans. He chuckled as he put on hand on her cheek and pulled their lips together.

Author's notes

I know it was short but considering that I'm still an amateur it's sorta ok

I was wanted to do a Velvet story because no one else has.

Thanks for reading and I will be taking my next Project seriously.

And thanks for the guys who reviewed, Voted on the poll, And followers.

My next story will be much better as I said.

Peace out everyone.


	4. RE-WRITE NOTICE

**I RUSHED ON THIS STORY I KNOW BUT I WILL RE-WRITE but make it more of an action/romance instead of humor romance**

**SIMPLE!**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ,REVIEWED,FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED.**

**-GAMEONGREENLAZER**


End file.
